


How you saved my life

by Haroldswife14



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haroldswife14/pseuds/Haroldswife14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day I heard One direction was the day my whole world changed.  I didn't know that I would fall in love but I did.  I found love through the words the spoke and sang and now that they are taking a break I feel heart broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you saved my life

Five years later the boys announced they were taking a break and I felt my heart broke I didn't want this to be the end. I had fallen in love with them even though they don't know me and only see me as another face in the crowd that will surly forget once it's all over.


End file.
